American Horror Story: Pilot
| next = "Home Invasion" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the episodic anthology series American Horror Story. The series was created by Glee showrunners Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk, both of whom co-wrote the pilot episode. It was directed by Ryan Murphy and stars Dylan McDermott, Connie Britton, Evan Peters, Taissa Farmiga, Denis O'Hare and Jessica Lange. The episode first aired on the FX Network on October 5th, 2011. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Production crew * Alexis Martin Woodall - Producer * Patrick McKee - Producer; Unit production manager * Bradley Buecker - Co-executive producer; Editor * Dante Di Loreto - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer; Writer * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer; Writer; Director * Leo Bauer - 1st assistant director * Jill Maxcy - 2nd assistant director * Robert J. Ulrich - Casting agent, C.S.A. * Eric Dawson - Casting agent, C.S.A. * Carol Kritzer - Casting agent, C.S.A. * Eric Souliere - Casting associate, C.S.A. * James S. Levine - Composer * PJ Bloom - Music supervisor * César Dávila-Irizarry - Theme song * Charlie Clouser - Theme song * Christopher Baffa - Director of photography, A.S.C. * Beth Rubino - Production designer * Bonnie Weis - Production supervisor * Eric Kovtun - Production coordinator * Chris Duskin - Camera operator * Craig Fisk - Camera operator * Carol Banker - Script supervisor * Lou Eyrich - Costume designer * Jennifer Eve - Co-costume designer * Eryn Krueger Mekash - Department head make-up * Monte C. Haught - Department head hair * Christien Tinsley - Special make-up effects * Charlie Lagola - Art director * Steven Melton - Property master * Thomas Taylor - Set designer * Ellen Brill - Set decorator * Lyal Holmberg - Location manager * Andrew Glover - Chief lighting technician * Jerry Day - Key Grip * Tom Gordon - Transportation coordinator * Tony Lattanzio - Construction coordinator * Phillip W. Palmer - Production sound mixer * Joe Earle - Re-recording mixer * Doug Andham - Re-recording mixer * Gary Megregian - Supervising sound editor * David Klotz - Music editor * Ashley Contino - Post production supervisor * Doc Crotzer - Additional editor * Alex P. Creasia - Assistant to executive producer * Jessica Meyer - Assistant to executive producer * Scott Cohn - Production accountant * Ron Bolanowski - Special effects coordinator * Matthew Hodgson - Script coordinator * Tim Davison - Stunt coordinator Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc one of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode marks the television debut of Taissa Farmiga. She also appeared in the 2011 feature film Higher Learning where she played teenage Corinne Walker. The film was directed by her older sister Vera Farmiga, who also played the adult Corinne Walker in the film. * Actress Melissa Barker is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Terry F. Smith is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the first television acting work for Katelyn Reed, who plays young Adelaide Langdon in the 1978 flashback scene from this episode. Allusions * Adelaide Langdon makes reference to Dora the Explorer. Dora the Explorer is an American educational animated TV series created by Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, and Eric Weiner. Dora the Explorer became a regular series in 2000. The show is carried on the Nickelodeon cable television network, including the associated Nick Jr. channel. It aired on CBS until September, 2006. Wikipedia:Dora the Explorer * The cartoon that Constance Langdon puts on for Adelaide Langdon is Go, Diego, Go!. This is an American animated educational interactive children's television program that originally aired on the Nickelodeon children's cable network in the United States and produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Nick Jr.co.uk; Go Diego Go! Quotes * Vivien Harmon: The light is different out here. it's softer. * Violet Harmon: It's called smog. * Ben Harmon: You should be excited, Vi. You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths. .... * Vivien Harmon: Can I ask you a personal question? Do you ever get tired of cleaning up other peoples' messes? * Moira O'Hara: We're women, it's what we do. I just get paid for it. .... * Ben Harmon: Peeking in people's windows is still a crime, even in L.A. .... * Ben Harmon: You taking your medications? * Tate Langdon: Yes. * Ben Harmon: Any side effects? * Tate Langdon: I was taking them at night, but they kept me up. * Ben Harmon: And what did you do? * Tate Langdon: Started taking them in the morning. .... * Constance Langdon: Adelaide, I put on Dora the Explorer for you, so you would sit and watch it. * Adelaide Langdon: It was Go, Diego, Go! I don't like it. * Constance Langdon: Oh, brown cartoon characters -- you can't tell the difference. See also External Links * * * * * * "Pilot" at the American Horror Story Wiki References ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Ryan Murphy/Director Category:Ryan Murphy/Writer Category:Brad Falchuk/Writer Category:Bradley Buecker/Executive producer Category:Dante Di Loreto/Executive producer Category:Brad Falchuk/Executive producer Category:Alexis Martin Woodall/Producer Category:Patrick McKee/Producer Category:Ryan Murphy/Executive producer Category:James S. Levine Category:Christopher Baffa Category:Eric Dawson Category:Carol Kritzer Category:Robert J. Ulrich Category:Beth A. Rubino Category:Charles M. Lagola Category:Ellen Brill Category:Lou Eyrich Category:Monte Haught Category:Eryn Krueger Mekash Category:Christien Tinsley Category:Ashley Contino Category:Bonnie Weis Category:Leo Bauer Category:Jill Maxcy Category:Anthony Lattanzio Category:Steven B. Melton Category:Thomas T. Taylor Category:Doug Andham Category:Joe Earle Category:Gary Megregian Category:Phillip W. Palmer Category:Ron Bolanowski Category:Tim A. Davison Category:Jerry Day Category:Christopher Duskin Category:Craig Fikse Category:Andrew Glover Category:Eric Souliere Category:Jennifer Eve Category:Doc Crotzer Category:P.J. Bloom Category:Charlie Clouser Category:Cesar Davila-Irizarry Category:David Klotz Category:James S. Levine Category:Thomas A. Gordon Category:Carol Banker Category:Alex P. Creasia Category:Matthew Hodgson Category:Eric Kovtun Category:Jessica Meyer Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified Category:Mako: Island of Secrets - Wikipedia Category:Legendary for Category:Batman